1. Field
Example embodiments relate to display apparatuses and/or methods of manufacturing the same. Also, example embodiments relate to display apparatuses that may improve reality and/or immersiveness, and/or methods of manufacturing the display apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
One characteristic of large-size displays may be to improve a field of view (FOV), thereby increasing immersiveness of viewers. When the FOV is increased, the viewer may be immersed more and more in images displayed on a display screen.
Traditionally, in order to increase the FOV, the size of a screen may be enlarged. Since there may be limitations in enlarging the size of a screen, a curved display that may realize a large FOV from a screen having a limited size may be used. The curved display may realize an FOV of about 30-35 degrees from a display having a size of about 50-60 inches. However, in order to improve the reality and/or immersiveness to a degree so that it is difficult to distinguish reality from the image, an FOV of about 65 degrees is required. An ultra-large display having a size of 105 inches, that is in development status, may have an FOV of only about 54 degrees.
A tiled display, that may combine a plurality of displays, may realize the FOV of 65 degrees or greater. As an example, Screen Technology, Co., Ltd. (Great Britain), has suggested an ultra-large display of 200 inches or larger by bonding a plurality of liquid crystal displays (LCDs) of 17 inches, wherein the ultra-large display may have an FOV of about 90 degrees. The above display may be manufactured by seaming a plurality of unit panels, each of which may be fabricated independently. However, it may be difficult to seam the unit panels and/or image quality degradation may occur on seamed portions between the panels.